The invention relates to aerodynamic projectiles and methods for forming the same that are typically fired by compressed gas guns. More particularly, the invention relates to projectiles having an aerodynamic structure and a controlled center of gravity that exhibit improved aerodynamics and resulting accuracy. Preferably, the projectile is a non-lethal projectile.
Compressed gas guns, which fire non-lethal projectiles known as paint balls, are typically used to mark individuals for future identification without causing injury. Such non-lethal projectiles are used by sportsmen, police, military and other security forces to mark targeted persons participating in mock war games and other training exercises. While these paint balls may also be used during riots as a means of crowd control or in any other situation that mandates a xe2x80x9cless than lethalxe2x80x9d attack or defense strategy, they provide little deterrence other than marking the targeted individual with paint.
Traditionally, non-lethal projectiles developed for the purpose of riot control have mainly consisted of rubber bullets that often penetrate the skin causing severe injury to the target. Such rubber bullets have often caused much more severe injury than intended. Further, where no injury occurs, the targeted individual may escape identification.
Recently, paint ball projectiles made of a plastic, such as polystyrene, were developed to fracture in a predetermined pattern upon impact with a target. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,254,379 and 5,639,526 (the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entirety) provide a plastic paint ball constructed of a linear polymer of sufficient strength to transport, load, and fire out of a compressed gas gun, which is molecularly oriented such that, upon application of a force at any impact point on the paint ball shell, the shell fractures in a way that greatly reduces the risk of injury. Further, because the plastic paint ball is not water soluble like a gelatinous one, it is not sensitive to the environment and can be filled with a wide variety of components, including aqueous dyes, powders and solids.
While such plastic paint balls effectively mark a target without injury, they do not adequately stun or immobilize a target, as is needed for the purpose of riot control. Further, traditional paint balls, whether the shell is formed from gelatin or plastic, suffer from inaccuracy, especially when launched from a distance greater than 100 feet from the target. This inaccuracy is due, in part, to the spherical shape and smooth surface of the paint ball projectile. The spherical shape creates an irregular, turbulent flow around the projectile causing an unstable flight pattern. Also, when a smooth-surfaced paint ball is fired from a smooth-bore, uniform barrel, the result is a ball generally without spin, which behaves unpredictably. Additionally, due to inherent manufacturing difficulties, most paint ball projectiles are not perfectly spherical. For example, gelatinous paint balls tend to be at least 0.015xe2x80x3 out of round. While plastic shells are usually only about 0.002xe2x80x3 out of round, even this seemingly small oblong shape imparts inaccuracy to the fired paint ball projectile.
Another problem is that the effective range of current paint ball projectiles is very limited. This is because paint balls are typically large projectiles, are not very dense, and are fired at low muzzle velocities, all of which creates a substantial amount of drag in comparison to the momentum provided to the paint ball upon firing with a compressed gas gun.
Thus, there remains a need for a projectile that is effective in marking and stunning, or otherwise immobilizing, a target. Preferably marking occurs without causing serious injury or death to the target. There remains a further need to produce such a projectile that has increased accuracy and range when used with the launching power of compressed gas guns.
The present invention provides an improved projectile that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and is useful for the purpose of riot control. The present invention preferably provides a non-lethal projectile which shell fractures upon impact and has sufficient mass to stun or otherwise immobilize the target and/or mark the target preferably without killing or seriously injuring the target.
A projectile shell of a first embodiment of the present invention comprises a generally hemispherical portion and a generally cylindrical portion. The hemispherical portion has a wall with an inner surface and an outer surface wherein the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume. The cylindrical portion also has a wall with an inner surface and an outer surface and the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The hemispherical portion is joined to the cylindrical portion at a rim. Preferably, the cylindrical portion has a length that is at least about equal to one-half the diameter of the hemispherical portion.
The hemispherical portion can assume any suitable hemispherical shape. Preferably, the hemispherical portion is curved throughout, rather than including a straight portion connected to a curved ending.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a projectile shell is provided which comprises a generally hemispherical portion and a frustum portion. The hemispherical portion has a wall with an inner surface and an outer surface wherein the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume. The frustum portion also has a wall having an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface forms an interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The frustum has a diameter at its wide end which is about equal to the diameter of the hemispherical portion and a length which is at least about equal to one-half of that diameter. The hemispherical portion is joined to the wide end of the frustum portion at a rim.
Preferably, the projectile shell of the second embodiment of the present invention is formed from a linear polymer such as polystyrene which is molecularly oriented along circumferential lines in the hemispherical portion extending from the apex of the hemispherical portion toward the frustum portion. In one embodiment of the second embodiment of the present invention, the projectile shell hemispherical portion has a wall thickness of from about 0.005 inches to about 0.040 inches. Preferably, the wall thickness at or near the rim is greater than the wall thickness at the apex of the hemispherical portion. The frustum portion has a wall thickness of from about 0.025 inches to about 0.050 inches measured at or near the rim where the frustum portion is joined to the hemispherical portion.
The projectile shell of the second embodiment of the present invention may also further comprise a circular insert having a first wall facing the interior volume of the hemispherical portion and a second wall facing the interior volume of the frustum portion. The circular insert is placed between the hemispherical and frustum portions prior to joining the hemispherical portion to the frustum portion. The circular insert effectively isolates the interior volume of the hemispherical portion from the interior volume of the frustum portion. Preferably, the circular insert has a thickness of from about 0.010 inches to about 0.040 inches and a diameter of from about 0.620 inches to about 0.635 inches.
Preferably, the frustum portion includes at least four fins spaced equal distances apart on its exterior surface. More preferably, the frustum portion includes sixteen fins spaced equal distances apart on its exterior surface. Even more preferably is that each of the fins curves around the exterior surface about 0.0708 revolutions per inch of fin length.
The projectile can further include one or more indentations, depressions, or scoring to promote rupture. In such projectiles, the indentations or scoring can be arranged in any suitable configuration. For example, a single indentation can be used to promote fracture along a certain line upon impact (alternatively, an area of the area of desired fracture can be formed weaker than other portions of the projectile, or weakened after manufacture). Alternatively, a plurality of indentations or scoring can be used to promote a pattern of fractures in a specific region. Preferably, the projectile of the invention lacks any central dimple, indentation, or depressed region, thereby promoting a larger range of dispersion of the contents of the hemispherical portion upon contact. Typically and preferably, the projectile includes no indentations, scoring, or depressions on the hemispherical, cylindrical portion (or, if applicable, frustum portion), or both portions, as such dispersion-promoting features are not critical to the functionality of the projectiles of the invention. The projectiles of the invention can further include dimples that promote the accuracy and/or distance of the projectile. In such aspects, the dimples can either promote accuracy and distance without promoting fracture of the projectile at locations where dimples are present, or, alternatively, can also promote fracture at those locations. Dimples can be connected by drag enhancing airflow channels. The dimples can be arranged in any suitable pattern, such as a simple triangular pattern, or a pattern based upon multiple triangles, in bands arranged about the particular surface, or an asymmetrical pattern. The dimples can be of any suitable shape, such as various types of triangles, hexagons, ovals, crescents, ellipses, tetrahedrons, tear drops, concentric rings, and sickle shapes. The dimples may be contoured. A mixture of dimples with various shapes also can be used, for example, a central groove of larger oval dimples can be surrounded by evenly displaced circular dimples to improve distance by promoting air turbulence around the projectile or a pattern formed by intersecting dimples of various shapes can be used. The dimples can be of any suitable size, and can include mixtures of small and large dimples. The dimples can be of any suitable depth. Generally, increased depth is associated with greater drag. Mixtures of elevated dimpled structures and dimples formed in the horizontal portion or cylindrical/frustum portion surface also can be used.
The present invention further relates to a projectile comprising a shell having a hemispherical portion and a cylindrical portion shell. The shell""s hemispherical portion has an inner surface and an outer surface forming a wall and a hemispheric interior volume. The cylindrical portion also has an inner surface and an outer surface which forms a wall and the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The cylindrical portion also has a length which is at least about equal to one-half the diameter of the hemispherical portion. The hemispherical portion is joined to the cylindrical portion at a rim.
The projectile of the present invention further includes a marking component for marking a target struck by the projectile, which thereby permits identification of the target. The marking component can be located within the hemispherical portion, cylindrical portion, or both portions. Typically, the marking component will preferably be located at least within the interior volume of the hemispherical portion.
Any suitable marking component can be used. Examples of suitable marking components include liquid dyes, powder dyes, water soluble dyes, permanent dyes, infra red dyes, ultra violet dyes, dyes that glows in the dark (e.g., a chemiluminescent dye or a phosphorescent dye), and miniature radiotransmitters.
The projectile of the present invention also or alternatively can include an immobilizing component, which immobilizes a target struck by the projectile. Any suitable immobilizing component can be used. Examples of suitable immobilizing components include liquid irritants, powder irritants, gaseous irritants, pepper powders, tear gas, malodorants, and other noxious chemicals. The immobilizing component can be located within the interior volume of the cylindrical portion, hemispherical portion, or both (preferably at least in the hemispherical portion).
The projectile can include a combination of an immobilizing component and a marking component. Such combinations can include a mixture of the agents (e.g., a mixture of one or more immobilizing agents and one or more marking agents inserted in the hemispherical portion, cylindrical portion, or both portions) or one agent can be incorporated into the cylindrical portion or frustum portion and the other into the hemispherical portion. A preferred combination includes a weighting agent immobilizing component (which typically and preferably is composed of bismuth, lead, or tungsten carbide) deposited in the hemispherical portion interior volume and a marking agent (e.g., a fluorescent or chemiluminescent dye), deposited in the cylindrical portion interior volume, where such interior volumes are separated by a circular insert.
Preferably, the projectile includes a weighting agent. The weighting agent can be any suitable weighting agent. Preferably, the weighting agent includes or consists essentially of a metal or metal alloy that exhibits a Mohs hardness of about 1.5 to about 9.5 and a density of at least about 7.5 g/cc (preferably about 9 g/cc to about 19 g/cc, more preferably about 9.5 g/cc to about 15 g/cc). The metal weighting agent is preferably non-toxic and not environmentally hazardous (e.g., non-copper metal weighting agents are preferred). Examples of suitable weighting agents include bismuth, lead, and tungsten carbide (preferably, tungsten carbide sintered with cobalt or nickel). Alloys of such agents and similar metals (such as and similar to those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,644 and 5,279,787) and mixtures of such agents also are contemplated. Preferably, the weighting agent is composed of at least about 70%, more preferably at least about 80%, and even more preferably at least about 90% (optimally about 100%) lead, Bismuth, tungsten carbide, or combination thereof. Bismuth weighting agents are non-toxic, pose low risks to the environment, and may be preferred where such considerations are important. Any suitable amount of weighting agent can be used. Preferably, the weighting agent is present in an amount of about 2-15 grams. The weighting agent can be associated with the marking component or immobilizing component (for example, in aiding the trajectory and targeting of the projectile), or, if present in suitable quantity, can act as an immobilizing component. The weighting agent can be incorporated in the hemispherical portion, cylindrical portion, or both portions. The weighting agent can be mixed with a marking component or immobilizing component in one of the portions, or be separately incorporated into one of the portions.
A projectile of the present invention is further provided in a second embodiment that comprises a shell having a generally hemispherical portion and a frustum portion. The hemispherical portion has an inner surface and an outer surface forming a wall and a hemispheric interior volume. The frustum portion also has an inner surface and an outer surface that forms a wall and the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The frustum portion has a diameter at its wide end which is about equal to the diameter of the hemispherical portion and a length which is at least about equal to one-half that diameter. The hemispherical portion is joined to the wide end of the frustum portion at a rim. The projectile further includes a marking composition for marking a target struck by the projectile to permit identification of the target. The marking component is preferably located at least within the hemispherical portion interior volume (i.e., within the hemispherical portion only, or both portions). Alternatively, the marking component can be located only in the cylindrical portion.
Preferably, the projectiles of the present invention include at least four fins spaced equal distances apart on the exterior surface of either the cylindrical portion or the frustum portion and more preferably sixteen fins are used. Even more preferably is that each of the fins curves around the exterior surface about 0.0708 revolutions per inch of fin length. Also preferably, the cylindrical portion or the frustum portion has a length greater than one-half of the diameter of the hemispherical portion.
Further provided is a method producing the projectile of the present invention comprising injecting a linear polymer into a first mold to form a hemispherical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a hemispheric outer wall, a hemispherically shaped interior volume, and a fill port, where the inner and outer walls also form a rim. Further, a linear polymer is injected into a second mold forming a cylindrical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a cylindrical outer wall, an interior volume, and a fill port. The cylindrical portion inner and outer walls form a rim having a profile suitable for mating with the rim formed in the hemispherical portion. Preferably, a circular insert is also molded. Desirably, a suitable weighting agent is placed within the hemispherical shell, the circular insert is then placed between the hemispherical portion and the cylindrical portion, and the hemispherical portion and the cylindrical portion are joined together about their rims, trapping the circular insert in place and sealing and isolating the interior volumes of the hemispherical portion and cylindrical portion from one another. Preferably, any liquid, such as a dye, for marking a target struck by the projectile is then dispensed into the hemispherical portion using its fill port, the cylindrical portion using its fill port, or both, and the fill port or fill ports, as applicable, are then sealed. More preferably, water and/or other liquid marking compositions are dispensed into the interior volume of the cylindrical portion using its fill hole. Again, the fill hole is sealed. Finally, any flashing is preferably removed.
Also provided is a method producing a second embodiment of the projectile of the present invention comprising injecting a linear polymer into a first mold to form a hemispherical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a hemispheric outer wall, a hemispherically shaped interior volume, and a fill port, where the inner and outer walls also form a rim. Further a linear polymer is injected into a second mold forming a frustum portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a frustum shaped outer wall, an interior volume, and a fill port. The frustum portion inner and outer walls form a rim having a profile suitable for mating with the rim formed in the hemispherical portion. Preferably, a circular insert is also molded. Desirably, a suitable weighting agent is placed within the hemispherical shell, the circular insert is then placed between the hemispherical portion and the frustum portion, and the hemispherical portion and the frustum portion are joined together about their rims, trapping the circular insert in place and sealing and isolating the interior volumes of the hemispherical portion and frustum portion from one another. Preferably, any liquid, such as dye, for marking a target struck by the projectile is then dispensed into the hemispherical portion using its fill port and the fill port is then sealed. More preferably, water and/or other liquid marking components for marking also are dispensed into the interior volume of the frustum portion using its fill hole. Alternatively, the marking component can be dispensed into the cylindrical portion only. Again, the fill hole is sealed. Finally, any flashing is removed.
Also preferably, the projectile shell is formed from a linear polymer, such as polystyrene, which is molecularly oriented along circumferential lines in the hemispherical portion extending from the apex of the hemispherical portion toward the cylindrical portion. In one embodiment of the present invention, the projectile shell hemispherical portion preferably has a wall thickness of from about 0.005 inches to about 0.040 inches. Preferably, the wall thickness at or near the rim is greater than the wall thickness at the apex of the hemispherical portion. The cylindrical portion preferably has a wall thickness of from about 0.025 inches to about 0.050 inches measured at or near the rim where the cylindrical portion is joined to the hemispherical portion.
The projectile shell of the present invention may further comprise a circular insert having a first wall facing the interior volume of the hemispherical portion and a second wall facing the interior volume of the cylindrical portion. The circular insert is typically placed between the hemispherical and cylindrical portions prior to joining the hemispherical portion to the cylindrical portion. The circular insert effectively isolates the interior volume of the hemispherical portion from the interior volume of the cylindrical portion. Preferably, the circular insert has a thickness of from about 0.010 inches to about 0.040 inches and a diameter of from about 0.620 inches to about 0.635 inches.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a projectile shell is provided which comprises a generally hemispherical portion and a frustum portion. The hemispherical portion has a wall with an inner surface and an outer surface wherein the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume. The frustum portion also has a wall having an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface forms frustum interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The frustum has a diameter at its wide end that is about equal to the diameter of the hemispherical portion and a length that is at least about equal to one-half of that diameter. The hemispherical portion is joined to the wide end of the frustum portion at a rim.
Preferably, the projectile shell of the second embodiment of the present invention is formed from a linear polymer, such as polystyrene, which is molecularly oriented along circumferential lines in the hemispherical portion extending from the apex of the hemispherical portion toward the frustum portion. In one aspect of the second embodiment, the projectile shell hemispherical portion has a wall thickness of from about 0.005 inches to about 0.040 inches. Preferably, the wall thickness at or near the rim is greater than the wall thickness at the apex of the hemispherical portion. The frustum portion preferably has a wall thickness of from about 0.025 inches to about 0.050 inches measured at or near the rim where the frustum portion is joined to the hemispherical portion.
The projectile shell of the second embodiment of the present invention also may further comprise a circular insert having a first wall facing the interior volume of the hemispherical portion and a second wall facing the interior volume of the frustum portion. The circular insert typically is placed between the hemispherical and frustum portions prior to joining the hemispherical portion to the frustum portion. The circular insert effectively isolates the interior volume of the hemispherical portion from the interior volume of the frustum portion. Preferably, the circular insert has a thickness of from about 0.010 inches to about 0.040 inches and a diameter of from about 0.620 inches to about 0.635 inches. The circular insert serves to divide the interior cylindrical portion volume from the interior hemispherical portion volume. In such embodiments, and similar above-described projectiles, the projectile shell comprises at least two separated compartments, which preferably contain separate contents (e.g., a projectile shell comprising a hemispherical portion which contains a chemiluminescent dye and a cylindrical portion which contains a weighting agent). The circular insert can be any suitable insert and can include any modifications necessary for manufacturing and/or assembly (e.g., an inner plastic lip present on one or both sides of the circular insert, which may aid in manufacturing). FIG. 7 shows such a circular insert 600, associated with a lip 620, positioned on one side of the circular insert, which is used to aid in manufacturing of the circular insert.
Projectiles lacking a circular insert also are contemplated. In such projectiles, the hemispherical portion interior volume and cylindrical portion interior volume (or frustum interior portion volume, as applicable) are not isolated from one another.
Preferably, the frustum portion includes at least four fins spaced equal distances apart from each other on its exterior surface. More preferably, the frustum portion includes sixteen fins spaced equal distances apart on its exterior surface. Even more preferably is that each of the fins curves around the exterior surface about 0.0708 revolutions per inch of fin length.
The present invention further relates to a projectile comprising a shell having a hemispherical portion and a cylindrical portion shell. The shell""s hemispherical portion has an inner surface and an outer surface forming a wall and a hemispheric interior volume. The cylindrical portion also has an inner surface and an outer surface that forms a wall and the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The cylindrical portion preferably also has a length that is at least about equal to one-half the diameter of the hemispherical portion. The hemispherical portion is joined to the cylindrical portion at a rim. The projectile of the present invention further includes a marking component to permit identification of the target struck by the projectile. The marking component is preferably located at least within the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. More preferably, the projectile of the present invention further comprises an immobilizing component for immobilizing a target struck by the projectile. Preferably, the immobilizing component is located at least within the interior volume of the hemispherical portion, but can be located within the cylindrical portion, or both portions.
The marking component can be any suitable composition for detectably marking a target as described above. The marking component may be associated with a carrier, such as an aerosol that promotes widespread distribution of the marking component, or a liquid carrier (e.g., water, a lauryl sulfate, or polyethylene glycol).
The immobilizing component can be any composition suitable for immobilizing the target. Suitable immobilizing components include liquid irritants, inflammatory agents, powder irritants, gaseous irritants, lacrimators (e.g., tear gas and/or pepper powders), malodorants (e.g., complex mercaptans (e.g., skunk oil), aliphatic diamines, such as putrescine (tetra methylene diamine) and cadaverine (penta methylene diamine)) or other noxious chemicals, and weighting agents. Suitable irritants and lacrimators include O-chlorobenzylidene malononitrile (CS), chloroacetophenone (CN), chloroacetophenone in chloroform (CNC), bromobenzylcyanide (CA), oleoresincapsicum (OC), methoxycycloheptratriene (MC), and dibenz-(b,f)-1,4-oxazepine (CR). Such agents can be delivered in a carrier, for example a carrier which promotes adsorption and reduces widespread distribution of the agent. For example, CS or CN can be dissolved in dimethyl formamide or other delivery agent, MC can be dissolved in a mixture of anti-oxidants and solvent. Other delivery agents include surfactants, preferably mixed with solvents, such as ethoxylated nonyl phenols, ethoxylated alcohols, sodium lauryl sulfate, ethoxylated alkyloamide, water, and/or polyethylene glycol. Preferred immobilizing weighting agents include the weighting agents described herein (e.g., a metal or alloy having a specific density of about 9-15 g/cc and a Mohs hardness of about 1.5-9.5, such as a tungsten carbide). The weighting agent can be present in any suitable quantity for immobilizing the target, which will vary depending on the target to be immobilized. Preferably, the weighting agent immobilizing component is present in an amount of about 2-15 grams. Alternatively, the projectile can include an electric shock delivery system, as are known in the art.
A projectile of the present invention is further provided in a second embodiment, which comprises a shell having a generally hemispherical portion and a frustum portion. The hemispherical portion has an inner surface and an outer surface forming a wall and a hemispheric interior volume. The frustum portion also has an inner surface and an outer surface that forms a wall and the inner surface forms a hemispheric interior volume having the same general shape and volume as the interior volume of the hemispherical portion. The frustum portion has a diameter at its wide end that is about equal to the diameter of the hemispherical portion and a length which is at least about equal to one-half that diameter. The hemispherical portion is joined to the wide end of the frustum portion at a rim. The projectile further includes a marking component. The marking component can be located within the hemispherical portion interior volume, cylindrical portion inner volume, or the inner volume of both portions, but is preferably located at least within the hemispherical portion interior volume.
Preferably, the projectiles of the present invention include at least four fins spaced equal distances apart on the exterior surface of either the cylindrical portion or the frustum portion, and more preferably, sixteen fins are used. Even more preferably is that each of the fins curves around the exterior surface about 0.0708 revolutions per inch of fin length. Also preferably, the cylindrical portion or the frustum portion has a length greater than one-half of the diameter of the hemispherical portion.
Further provided is a method producing the projectile of the present invention comprising injecting a linear polymer into a first mold to form a hemispherical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a hemispheric outer wall, a hemispherically shaped interior volume, and a fill port, where the inner and outer walls also form a rim. Further, a linear polymer is injected into a second mold forming a cylindrical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a cylindrical outer wall, an interior volume, and a fill port. Additional fill ports may be added or used, but the projectile will typically include at least two fill ports, one associated with the hemispherical portion and one associated with the cylindrical portion or frustum portion, as applicable. The cylindrical portion inner and outer walls form a rim having a profile suitable for mating with the rim formed in the hemispherical portion. A circular insert preferably is also molded.
Preferably, a suitable weighting agent is placed within the hemispherical shell, the circular insert is then placed between the hemispherical portion and the cylindrical portion, and the hemispherical portion and the cylindrical portion are joined together about their rims, trapping the circular insert in place and sealing and isolating the interior volumes of the hemispherical portion and cylindrical portion from one another. Desirably, a marking component, such as a liquid dye, for marking a target struck by the projectile is then dispensed into the hemispherical portion using its fill port and the fill port is then sealed. More preferably, water and/or other liquid marking composition also is dispensed into the interior volume of the cylindrical portion using its fill hole. Again, the fill hole is sealed. Finally, any flashing is preferably removed.
Also provided is a method producing a second embodiment of the projectile of the present invention comprising injecting a linear polymer into a first mold to form a hemispherical portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a hemispheric outer wall, a hemispherical shaped interior volume, and a fill port, where the inner and outer walls also form a rim. Further, a linear polymer is injected into a second mold forming a frustum portion shell having a hemispheric inner wall, a frustum shaped outer wall, an interior volume, and a fill port. The frustum portion inner and outer walls form a rim having a profile suitable for mating with the rim formed in the hemispherical portion. A circular insert preferably is also molded. Preferably, a suitable weighting agent is placed within the hemispherical shell, the circular insert is then placed between the hemispherical portion and the frustum portion. The hemispherical portion and the frustum portion are joined together about their rims, trapping the circular insert in place, and sealing and isolating the interior volumes of the hemispherical portion and frustum portion from one another. Preferably, a marking component such as dye, for marking a target struck by the projectile is then dispensed into the hemispherical portion using its fill port and the fill port is then sealed. More preferably, water and/or other marking composition also is dispensed into the interior volume of the frustum portion using its fill hole. Again, the fill hole is sealed. Finally, any flashing is preferably removed.